shadow the hedgehog dream
by flame inferno0726
Summary: Shadow is dreaming but he doesn't know that he dreams he meets another hedgehog from the ark but will he really meet her?(he is sleeping the whole time by the way.)


**so guys this is my first story and hope u like it!(By the way sonic and friends are property of SEGA but Flame is my OC and any other characters who appear later in the story (or fanfic.)oh one more thing I do not know how to make chapters sorry. ; )**

"Shadow,come in Shadow!"I looked at what time it was...1:00.I picked up the phone. "SONIC WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU CALL ME AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING?"I yelled. "Well Blaze and I found another hedgehog from the ARK."Sonic replied sheepishly. "What do you mean from the ARK?"I growled. "I mean we found another hedgehog like you. "Sonic seemed surprised."Are you sure?"I replied."Yes need you at my house ASAP."Sonic replied."Alright this better not be another one of your pranks."I growled I put my Phone away. _Another hedgehog from one Gerald's experiments_..."I thought.*heads to Sonic's house*When I got to Sonic's house Tails was at the door. "Tails were is Sonic?"I growled. "Sonic isn't here yet..."Tails replied."Then where is he?He should be here by now sonic is called the fasted thing alive right."*Sonic arrives*"sorry we are late...it took Blaze and I a while to figure out how to open the capsule."Sonic was holding a young female red spiked hedgehog who had a fox tail with a black tip and orange streaks and the same symbols silver had on his hands but hers were ruby red."Is that the hedgehog?"I asked sonic while looking at her."Yea but we still don't know if she alive...but when we found her she was well... in a capsule..."

3 days later.

"Sonic is she awake yet?"I was getting nervous. S_he might have some info on the ARK and my past._"No but she has been acting like she knows that we are here. She would wake up then we entered the room and she fell back asleep..."He seemed to be trying to make me wake her up."Shadow at least try to wake her up."Blaze and Sonic wanted me to do this only because she is from the ARK I'm guessing."Shadow I think she is getting up..."I turned around."Oh,so you weren't kidding were you...Sonic did her capsule say anything on it?"I looked at him. Sonic slowly nodded but as he did so the girl sat up behind me on the bed and smirked."Yea it said Niterai268."All I saw in his eyes was fear,he looked over my shoulder I did as well. T_hat must be her code name._"Niterai268."She looked at me."Yes Daisuka194."_knew it she would reply to that name but how did she know my code_ name."How do know my code name only Gerald knew that name unless you were given enhanced powers before me..."She nodded."Uh Shadow what is a code name used for?"Sonic and Blaze both wanted to know."It is used for tracking purposes or since Gerald did not know our birth names."The young girl seemed to know what she was talking about."BLAZE SONIC ARE YOU HERE?"Amy and Silver were back from cream with her homework..."Yea but keep it down..."Blaze brought those two love birds in the room."Uhhhhhhhh...who's that?"both Amy and Silver were looking at her."I'm Flame Inferno of the light kingdom who are they?"_She does know her name.*introduces_ _everybody_*(sorry I don't feel like typing all of that)"By the way it's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."I growled. She just smiled appeared._so she has fangs too but __why do I feel strange when I look at her? wait does that mean i'm oh no..._"Shadow where am I?" She blushed and stood seemed a little nervous but when she got up I noticed she had no gloves,socks,or shoes on."hey why don't you have gear on?"I looked at her (hand) paws."oh right!"gear appeared out of no where and was instantly on her paws."there all geared up!" "oh by the way your on earth at the freedom fighters base ""Flame how do you know my code name anyway?"I was well having that warm feeling again._so I was right I'm in~no thats not possible...is it?_"Shadow I well was the original project Shadow but Gerald thought maybe Maria might want a boy and girl to play with so he made a male and female.(Sonic and the others left the room by the way.)"but how is that possible you and I have been changed in the same way right?"I was getting a tad bit excited "yes you are correct."

"SHADOW WE HAVE A WOLF PROBLEM!"Blaze yelled,Turns out sonic had lost control of himself in wolf form after hearing a toy squeak and was trashing the house.(in the house sonics wolf instinct was very puppy like)"SONIC!"Flame yelled,Sonic rammed through the door and jumped on her but she touched him behind the ear and he just fell over sleeping. still had Sonic on her lap sleeping like a child she reached for his ear again and pulled it. Sonic got right up and was still werewolf "what happened"He looked at Flame then at me. Flame got out a rainbow emerald but it looked like a chaos emerald,"show us the past!"(after sonic saw what happened)"oops guess i got carried away"sonic changed back to his normal self."so...shadow you are in LOVE!"Sonic was mocking me._Sonic just wants me to punch him in the face doesn't he..._so guesswhat I did"Sonic shut up or I promise you I will-" "Shadow not to disagree with you or anything but...Sonic is right." Flame's ear's went down. "...Sonic I really hate you right now so I'd shut up"I growled he just smirked. Flame yawned and changed into a wolf and fell asleep."huh I did not know she could shape shift...did you Shadow" I shook my head "no...but we should get some rest"

*everybody goes home and goes to bed Shadow brings Flame with him*

* * *

Flame POV

* * *

"Is this...Shadows place?"I got up and snuck into shadows room._so it is shadows house.._ Only to see Shadow in his bed sleeping _he looks so peaceful...he needs it too yesterday was pure chaos._I made my angel wings appear _still black from the fight with dark gia i'm surprised that was over 20 years ago.__ poor Shadow I still remember when he was a child at mobius academy..._

*flashback*

"big sis were are you? come on weres that gaurdian pheonix when you need it..."shadow was young and childish he never wanted to ever hold a weapon after what happened to his brother...his brother was killed and as far as he knew he should not play with weapons. His sister Nyania was 10 years older then him but was still very childish. Nyania and Shadow were very very close although Nyania had to leave every 2 years for the military academy they were still very close. Shadow looked every where but the one place she was hiding in his room

1 hour later

"ok you win now come out sis!"Shadow finally gave up I was his gaurdian but i only appeared in the worst circumstances or only when Shadow was about to get in a fight.

*flashback end*

I folded my wings and went back into the other room. Maybe I could go out for a morning flight for a while. I snuck into his room and grabbed the key. I slowly opened the front door and left to catch some good thermals. I flew for over about 2 hours. Then I flew back to Shadows place _still sleeping i thought he would have been awake by now. _Shadow was starting to wake up after almost sleeping for about 8 hours of sleep. "Ugh what a crazy dream...I thought that we found a another hedgehog from the ARK." shadow was finally fully awake. I walked in. "Shadow that was no dream..." he looked at me in a way I thought was funny.

*flashback end*

* * *

Shadow POV

3 weeks later...'

"So Shadow..." Sonic looked at me,"Hows it going with you and Flame?" He must think were in love but ever since she built her home in the forest she hasn't come out since then. "it's not like that... but she does stop by some time to make sure that nothing bad happened to me..." I looked out the window towards the forest,"Shadow what's wrong?" Sonic looked at me confused. "Is feel like something is... what on earth is~RUN!"Sonic and I ran as fast as we could. Turns out when we got to Tail's place this thing turned out to be a dracenbion, a mythical creature from moebius. "How did it even get here?!" Sonic seemed to have not come to think that someone or something brought it here on a ship. "I called Flame she said she doesn't know were that thing came from or why it's here..."I was wondering if scourge had anything to do with this...


End file.
